A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system generally includes equipment configured to control one or more environmental conditions such as, but not limited to, temperature, humidity, and air quality. The function and control of the HVAC equipment is typically adjusted by a thermostat, which can be connected to an HVAC system controller. A thermostat can alternatively be a part of the HVAC system controller. An HVAC system controller may be configurable in order to be included in HVAC systems including varying types of HVAC equipment and configurations.